Suddenly
by xXkutsarahXx
Summary: Lucy held a grudge against Gray when he insulted her that she's incompetent and not pretty at all. When she heard that he will run as the student body's president she decided to run against him to prove to him wrong and to make the campus genius as a loser. But things happen that made her get closer to him that she suddenly doesn't want to be the president,instead,the First Lady
1. The Raven Boy Meets the Blonde Girl

**Disclaimer**: I certainly do not own Fairy Tail.

**Summary:** Lucy held a grudge against Gray when he insulted her that she's incompetent and not pretty at all. When she heard that he will run as the student body's president she decided to run against him to prove to him that she is very competent and very pretty that she can charm the students to vote for her. But things happen that made her get closer to Gray that she doesn't want to be the president anymore...she suddenly wants to be First Lady.

**Author's Note:** This is my first series in Fairy Tail, hope you will like this simple story of mine. I know I have a lot of stories on hiatus but I just can't help myself to write a story for Fairy Tail!

* * *

**Suddenly**

**Chapter One**

**The Raven Boy Meets The Blonde Girl**

A beautiful morning bestow the Fairy Academy, the sun shines brightly up in the cerulean sky but cool and refreshing spring breeze gushing softly. The beautiful sakura trees are full bloomed spreading the fragrant sweet scent. Students are busy chattering with their friends as they wait for the bell to sound but not a certain raven-haired boy whose eyes are busy reading his notes. He is none other than the top student amongst the second year students; Gray Fullbuster.

It had been his habit to make sure that he reads all his notes before the class starts, rather than waste time chatting with his classmates. Not that he needs it but he just prefer to do it.

Besides he will be the representative of their Academy for the upcoming National Quiz Bee. He has work after school and his only time to study is before the class starts and in his vacant hours he shouldn't be overconfident with his knowledge though he is actually considered as a genius.

He always aim to be on top ever since he was a little kid that he is always chosen as the representative for such events as Quiz Bee. He is a consistent top one since he started studying and that is the reason why an orphan like him had manage to study in an extravagant school such as the Fairy Academy.

He has big dreams. To make that all happen he must graduate with the highest honor in order to have scholarship and enter the best University in Fiore. Winning the National Quiz Bee competition is a good background for a college scholarship.

"Hey Gray!" Loke blissfully approach towards him making the girls inside the classroom go ga-ga and squeal crazily as they see the number one heart throb in their Academy who happens to be his close friend. The blonde blew a kiss to his fan girls making Gray shook his head with grin, he's used to his friend's flirtatious actions.

When Loke got near him, he toss him a flyer. His eyes descended on it. It's an announcement about the upcoming Student Council Election. It says that it will happen in four weeks and the due of passing the application form will be this coming friday.

"I know you are interested with that," the lad with a long and spiky strawberry blonde hair took the seat beside him wearing a smirk on his lips.

"Of course I am, you know me too well man," the raven haired boy punch Loke's shoulder playfully. He always aim to be the council president. He knows that being a council president is another good background when he apply for a college scholarship in the future.

"I will help you with the campaign!" Loke enthusiastically exclaimed as he adjusts his eyeglasses. "I will use my super good looks and charm all the girls to vote for you."

His eyes sharpened. "Are you trying to imply that I will win because of your charm and not because of my abilities, hn?"

"Sort of, ha-ha!"

"The students will vote for me because I am a model student, got that?"

"I believe in your abilities, man! I always do! But in order to have a landslide victory you need my charm," Loke defended then his happy exterior change into a gloomy facade. "Aren't you happy that your bestfriend is here to support you all the way?"

"Don't start that drama, Loke." The bell sounded signaling the start of the class. "Oi, go to your classroom now."

Loke stood up. "Hai, hai. I will tell the others about your candidancy."

"Alright..." Gray looked up at him and grinned. "Thanks."Loke grinned back and bumped his fist against his.

* * *

A huge smile is plastered on Lucy's face as she patiently waits for the editor in chief in the office of the Fairy Academy's Gazette. She just can't contain the excitement inside her heart that she didn't mind waiting at all.

Lucy Heartfilia is a freshman who came from the wealthiest family in the City of Magnolia. She just join the club a week ago and she came to see the editor-in-chief on her lunch break for her very first assignment as a new writer in the Gazette.

A few more minutes past until a girl with a long scarlet hair came. She's the one she's been waiting for, Erza Scarlet, a third year student and the editor-in-chief of the official publication of the Academy; the Fairy Gazette.

"Hi, Lucy, " the girl greeted her with a smile. "Sorry for keeping you waiting," she said apologetically and took the seat behind the desk.

Lucy waved her hands in the air. "No, it's fine Erza. I just came anyways."

"Alright then are you ready for your very first assignment?"

The blonde nodded vigorously with a huge smile.

* * *

"Lucy! Over here!" Levy's high pitched voice caught her attention once she stepped inside the school's cafeteria. Then she saw her new friends; Levy Mcgarden and Wendy Marvel. Both has blue hair but Levy's hair was style in a short layer while Wendy has long locks. Levy and her are just the same age they are both sixteen but Wendy is just thirteen. She's a girl genius who skipped middle school but Lucy didn't care about age in friendship.

Lucy gracefully tread towards her friends and took the seat with them still wearing her bright smile. "So, did you meet with the editor?" the young Wendy asked her.

"Yes, I've met her and she gave me my first assignment. I'm so excited!" Lucy giggled.

"So what is it?" Levy inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"I will cover the National Quiz Bee and have an interview with our school's very own representative, the prodigy Gray Fullbuster."

"Wow, that's a good but hard assignment as a newbie, Lu-chan," Levy remarked and sipped in her iced tea.

The blonde nodded. "I know but I'm actually happy about that because it means that Erza believes that I have potential. I always dreamed to be a writer and this is just the start. I will soar high as a writer!"

The two blunette clapped heartily at Lucy's determination.

"Gambatte, Lucy!" the two said in unison.

"Thank you girls, I love you both!" Lucy giggled and hugged her two friends. "Anyways, do you know who this Gray Fullbuster is?"

Levy shrugged. "I just know that he is the top student in the second year and a genius. Just like you, I just started studying here this school year." She shifted on her seat and face the younger girl. "Wendy, maybe you know him better than I do since you've been studying here since Elementary and you are both considered genius." They both looked at the younger girl with expectant eyes.

Wendy started. "Gray Fullbuster is a popular student not just because he is genius but he is also known for his good looks and snobbish attitude. I've never met him personally, our Academy is quite huge and he is in High School and I was in Elementary."

Lucy's lips formed an 'o' after Wendy's words. "A good looking but snobbish genius, I suddenly want to meet him..."

"You will really meet him since you need to interview him," Levy said.

"Right!" Lucy said. "I'll just buy food." Then she stood up and walk her way towards the counter but she halted when she realize that she left her purse on the table. She turn around and to her dismay someone suddenly bumped into her, something soft squeesed against her left breast. Her jaw dropped as she saw a slice of a squeeshed blueberry cheesecake on her chest then fall down on her new signature shoes!

With boiling anger she looked up at the one who bumped to her and saw a guy with a raven and spiky hair gazing at her with a knotted forehead. What, it seems like he is not planning to apologize to her? Lucy snapped and shouted at the boy before her. "How could you stain my dress and ruin my new prada shoes?! Aren't you gonna apologize at all?" She had caught the attention of the other students in the cafeteria.

The boy just smirk and shook his head. "You are the one you who bumped into me," he reasoned out.

"Of course not! It is you who bumped into me! I will report you to the discipline comittee," she said exasperatedly.

He crossed his arms against his chest still wearing a smirk on his smug face. "Under what offense? For ruining your new prada shoes?"

"You purposely smack that cake on my chest," she said with her chin held up high. "That's act of lasciviousness."

"Really now?" His smirk grew wider as he stare down at her chest liberately. "You know, I can wipe that stain off your chest but will you let me?"

Lucy's face went red upon hearing his words and slapped the raven boy's cheek. "Pervert!" Then she storm off the cafeteria with fast and heavy steps.

* * *

Gray touched his reddened cheek courtesy of the blonde chick that he just encounter. He just follow her with his gaze as she walk out of the cafeteria.

He heard a whistle and saw his close friends approaching. "We saw that Gray," Natsu said and encircled his arms around his shoulder.

"Why didn't you apologize?" the big guy Elfman asked him. "Apologizing is a man!"

"Girls as beautiful as her shouldn't be treated that way. You are no gentleman at all, Gray," Loke remarked.

Gray let out an audible breath. "I was about to apologize but she shouted right on and to think that she's actually the one who bumped to me, I got pissed off. I hate brats like her."

"But admit it, that brat is a hottie," Loke said with a naughty smile.

Yes, Loke is right. That blonde was indeed a hottie that made him speechless as he looks at her face when he was about apologize. An attraction that easily evaporated when she opened her mouth and shouted at him...

* * *

**Author's Note:** That's it for now, hope you enjoy and please review!

**Some randomness:** If you are going to ask me why the title is'suddenly'... the answer is just because I can't think pf any title for this lol, I just suddenly think of the word suddenly.


	2. An Interview Gone Wrong

**Disclaimer**: I certainly do not own Fairy Tail.

**Summary:** Lucy held a grudge against Gray when he insulted her that she's incompetent and not pretty at all. When she heard that he will run as the student body's president she decided to run against him to prove to him that she is very competent and very pretty that she can charm the students to vote for her. But things happen that made her get closer to Gray that she doesn't want to be the president anymore...she suddenly wants to be First Lady.

**Author's Note:** Thanks to everyone who read the first chapter especially those who leave a review and added this to their favorites. Here's another chapter, hope you will like it guys!

* * *

**Suddenly**

**Chapter Two**

**An Interview Gone Wrong**

'I should hurry up!'Lucy mentally told herself as she run wearing a pair of 5-inch strappy stiletto shoes. She's having a hard time running with those shoes but she needs to do it to reach the Vermillion Auditorium faster. It's the venue of the annual National Quiz Bee that she was tasked to cover but she's already late. Why did she oversleep today, of all days! She had set her alarm clock but it didn't ring at 6 am because she had set it at 6 PM! Thus, she woke up late, at around quarter to eight and the event starts at 8 am. It was so stupid of her to overlook an important detail as that.

To add up to her misfortune, an accident happened on her way to the venue making a heavy traffic on the streets of uptown Crocus. She decided to just run her way to the auditorium since it's just a few meters away from where her taxi was caught up in the traffic. She'll probably have blisters later but she doesn't care anymore.

Finally, she reached the venue and loud cheers roar all over the place. What the heck? The Quiz Bee seems to be done... It's just the unluckiest day of her life. When she stepped inside, she can see that a lot of photographers are taking pictures at the stage. Her shoulder dropped, it's really finished. She wonders who had won...

"Uhm, excuse me," she called the attention of male student who sits near the entrance. "What school won?"

The boy looked up at her with a glint of admiration in his eyes. "Magnolia's Fairy Academy," the boy answered.

She smiled sweetly, "Thanks!"

Great, their Academy won and she can't help but smile, a smile that falter when she remembered her editor Erza, she'll probably get mad when she knows that she was not able to watch the event. Not only Erza but the whole Academy will be disappointed with her.

Winning a big competition such as that is an honor for the whole Academy and she knows that everyone would want to read an article about it, an article that she should write. But how can she do it if she was not able to watch it!

An idea popped in her head when she saw the video cameras. As a writer, she shouldn't surrender, she'll ask the event's coordinator to lend her a copy of the video coverage. Conceited as she may sound but she believes in her charm and she knows that she can have that video. Ah, and she still have one more task; to have an interview with the Gray Fullbuster. People are starting to leave the place but she trail forward when she saw their Science teacher and the coach for the quiz bee, Mr. Gildarts Clive.

"Mr. Clive!" she called him. The red haired teacher grinned when he saw her approaching.

"Ms. Heartfilia," he acknowledged her.

"I am the one who's going to write the article for our school paper about the Quiz Bee," she said confidently.

"Alright! Did you see how our Gray made his oppenents eat dust? They are all no match against him!" Gildarts boasted and laughed.

"Yes, teacher! He's just so great," she agreed as if she really watched what had happen. She doesn't even know the face of that guy. "I need to have a post interview with him, sensei. Can I meet him?"

"Sure thing, blondie."

She smiled brightly. "Thanks teacher."

"Hey Gray! Come over here kid!" he called out loud.

A guy with a spiky raven hair surrounded with so many fan girls, press and photographers spun around and looked at their direction. Her smile was totally wipe off her face when she recognize that smug face. He is the same perverted guy that smashed a blueberry cheesecake on her breast and didn't apologize at all.

Gray Fullbuster march towards them with his dark brooding eyes fixed on her making her heart race not because of excitement but because she's still pissed off with him. He's not yet apologizing to her. What he did is still forgivable but how can she forgive someone who doesn't even admitted his mistake and ask for forgiveness.

He smirked, he surely recognized her. "What is it teacher?" he asked but his eyes are still scrutinizing her.

"Ms. Heartfilia here is one of the writer in our school paper and she needs to have a post interview with you," their teacher explained.

"Okay," he answered.

"Alright! Then, I'll leave you two at the moment," Gildarts said and trail towards beautiful female teacher from another school.

His mere presence makes her blood boil but she needs to act as professional and have an interview with him. "So, you are Gray Fullbuster."

"The one and only and you are Lucy Heartfilia, the new member of Fairy Gazette that Erza send to cover this event," he said full of certainty and scrutinize her from head to toe. "With your outfit you seem to be here as a ramp model than a student press."

Well, what he said is true. She's not like those other student press who usually looks nerdy, she looks very fashionable in her venus cut top and mini skirt with a pair of strappy stiletto shoes. "My looks may be different than most of the student press, I stand out among all of them, I know that but I am a very competent writer."

He smirked again and crossed his arms "Really? You are competent? I don't think so, you are very incompetent as what you look. How can a writer be competent when she arrived late for an event that she should cover?"

Her face flushed bright red. "I am not late," she lied and held her chin up with her hands on her hips. "I was at the back because it's so crowded at the front row."

His dark eyes glinted. "Liar. I saw you when you arrived. You arrived at exactly 9:20 am. You even approached a boy who sits near the entrance. You can't fool me."

She was taken aback, this guy is just so sharp. But she still chinned up and crossed her arms. "Okay, I admit I was late but it doesn't mean that I am an incompetent writer. Things happened on my way here and I won't elaborate anymore, just let me interview you, okay? I only have few questions for you, let's get this over and done with." She opened her bag and took out her notebook, pen and recorder but when she look up again Gray was walking away from her towards their teacher. "Hey, wait!" she exclaimed at him making him stopped on his tracks but he didn't even turn around to face her.

Instead, he just look over his shoulder and he spoke. "I am not interested to be interviewed by an incompetent writer such as yourself." Then he continued on his tracks. The girls who heard his statement giggled and some are looking at her with a glint of mockery behind their eyes.

Her face was all red because of embarrassment and anger towards that guy named Gray Fullbuster. "Fine! If you don't want to have an interview, then don't!"

Gray turned and then face her just to give her an irritating smirk that she wants to eradicate from his face. He's just so full of himself.

* * *

"Great job with the article that you wrote Lucy," Erza complimented Lucy.

"Thanks," Lucy answered with a wide smile. She was successful in using her in born charm to have a copy of the video coverage of the National Quiz Bee. As soon as she have the video, she watch it and she have to admit that the Fullbuster guy is indeed a genius. There's not a single question that he can't answer and he has a lot of supporters cheering him on.

Even though she doesn't like the guy, she only wrote the truth in her article. As a writer, she shouldn't be bias and should only speak the truth. "I like the way you write it, you did a brilliant work but where is your interview with Gray?" Erza asked with a questioning look in her chocolate brown eyes.

The blonde fashionista stiffened. "Oh, about that...Erza, I...actually I was not able to interview him," she answered with a wince.

"What?!" Erza's voice thundered and slammed her desk. "Lucy, an interview with him is very important in the school paper! He is the National Quiz Bee champion and he gave honor not only to our school but to whole City of Magnolia."

Lucy looked down on her lap and started fidgeting her skirt, she's just so nervous to face Erza's wrath. She heard a lot about Erza Scarlet, also popularly known as Titania, as a strict editor-in-chief, a position that she holds since last year. She always wants everything to run smoothly the way she plan it and she doesn't want any failure..."Uhm, he doesn't want an interview, he walk out on me..."

"And you didn't pursue him again?" the scarlet-haired girl asked her again.

She shook her head. "No."

"Come on, Lucy. You are a writer, a student journalist. One of the traits of a journalist is persistence. If you don't have that very essential trait, you can't be a journalist in the future," Erza said sternly, her eyes bore at her sharply.

Lucy looked up at her with a puppy look in her face. "I'm sorry."

Erza leaned back on her swivel chair and exhaled deeply. "I want you to ask him again for an interview," Erza said firmly while eyeing her piercingly. "Do everything that you desire just to make him agree to have an interview with you, do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand," she answered with a nod.

Even though she hates to face that guy but she must or she will probably experience another wrath of the Titania.

* * *

That's it for now! Thanks for reading and leave a review if you please.


End file.
